In all the darkness you will find a faint shadow
by sorrowful love-Xemall
Summary: a saixkairi fic. lemon oneshot takes place when kairi was kidnapped in 2nd game, rated M for reason. please read


Title: In all the darkness you will find a faint shadow that you didn't think of

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts, Square-Enix does, no?

Summery: A Saix/Kairi fic. Takes place when he captures Kairi and puts her in the prison in The World that Never Was. And in my fic she is going to be in it for a couple of days, in the game I don't know how long it was but it will probably be a good week that she gets stuck in the dungeon in my fic. Hope you like, enjoy- and this is a warning, it is rated M for a reason. There is a lemon in this fic, and I am sorry if it is poorly written xP

**XxXXxx**

She sat there in the corner where most of the darkness stood. She knew that she should go over to the open, where the light was, but she didn't want to. She had lost all hope and she welcomed the darkness with open arms. Sora shouldn't have taken this long, right? He would have rescued her by then, by now. But he didn't show. Three days already, she had been in this god-for-damned cage for three days now and the only company she had was the dog who had eventually been released by her capturer._ 'Saix.'_

His name rolled off of her tough like candy. It was a unique name, cool even. Kairi had only seen him once in the whole time she had been in the cage. And that was only when he gave her foot, the day she arrived here. That had been the only foot he or anyone for that matter had given her. Kairi had suspected as much and saved some for a couple of days, only eating a piece of bread a day. Kairi just gave a sigh of aggravation as she rested her head against the cool cement. She was so bored and she had given up on drawing on the walls with the fallen off rock pieces from the walls.

So Kairi sat there, a lock of red hair in her fingers and twirled it around. She normally didn't do such a thing. She thought it made her look like she wanted attention. It was something Selphi would do. But hey, she did want some attention! She was practically starving!

Kairi rolled her eyes at herself and stood up. _' if I want to even think about getting out of here, even when I know there is no hope,'_ she though to herself _'I need to get active again.'_

So Kairi stood up and practiced kicking and punching. Since Riku and Sora had left her to go fight long ago, Kairi had promised herself she would never be so weak. She would be able to fight again someday without help of anyone. But look at her now! As weak and pathetic as before.

Kairi went to kick the air, only to fall on some loose gravel and fall onto her back. She gave a whimper and a quiet swear only to hear chuckling in the background. She stood up and looked out the jail bars. "Find it amusing do you?" she accused.

"On the contrary," he said "I find it entertaining."

Kairi ran up to the bars and put both hands on one, gripping so hard her knuckles turned white. "How long have you been standing there?" she yelled.

"Humph, long enough to know what you are doing…Here," he pulled out a tray from behind his back. "Since Nobodies don't have to eat, I forgot to get you something."

Kairi took the food from him slowly. It had more than just bread and stale milk this time. She gave him a confused look. He just shrugged. "You need to keep your strength."

She nodded and walked back to her dark corner, setting the tray down next to her. The quiet _'bang'_ of the tray hitting the cold ground echoed off around the walls. Saix didn't seem as faced by it as Kairi was. He just stared at her as if he had never seen such a site. "You don't mind the darkness anymore." It was a statement, not a question.

Kairi looked up from the tray, the Luna Diviner's eyes locked on to the Princess's. "There isn't any hope for me being saved now," she said "I don't mind it as much. To tell the truth it's kind of relaxing. I don't worry about as much things any more. Just if I'm going to live till the next day."

He had to smirk at that. She had a sense of humor. "Kairi?"

She looked up from her tray. "Yes…Saix?" that was the first time either had addressed the other by the first name.

"You're smiling, but you can't be happy. Why are you smiling?"

Kairi had to beam at that. She forgot that since he did not posses a heart, he did not know what true emotions were. "I'm not sure really. I guess it's just I really like your company."

Saix's smirk was whipped from his face. _'Likes my company? Right, lies. All she speaks are lies.'_

He turned to leave. "W-Where are you going?"

Kairi ran up to the bars again to watch him leave. Everyone left her. Nobody liked her, not even the nobody himself. "I have matters that need dealing."

Kairi looked to the ground. She could feel tears welding up in her eyes. Why would she cry for him? For Saix? Maybe it wasn't for Saix in words; maybe it was the fact that he was like everyone else. He left her just like that. Without regret. It was the story of her life.

**XxXXxx**

Kairi sat in her normal corner. The sky outside was dark and black. Bolts of lightning flashed across the sky, making her jump with every bang. "Damn…" she quietly whispered to herself. "I hate storms. They never were so bad when Sora or Riku were with me, but I don't have anyone. Not even the dog, Saix took him away."

"He would have been miserable, and would you want him stinking up your new home?"

Kairi looked up from her knees and over to the bars. Saix stood there with something that looked like a black ball in his arms. She gave him a confused look. "What-"

"You are cold, I can tell by just remembering the outfit you are wearing. And I know storms scare you. To tell you something, I don't like them as much either."

Saix unlocked the door and entered the large room, locking it right after he entered. He threw her the bundle in his arms. It was one of their black jackets. Slowly she slid it on, realizing it was warm. Kairi cast Saix a glance, glad that he wasn't looking her way. He wore a different jacket, not the same black one he always had on. She could tell because the one he had on now was not as worn. She smiled to herself. For a nobody he sure did know how to get on a girl's good side. "I talked to Xemnas."

"Hm?"

"I asked him if I could give you a room inside the castle. You get cold and scared at night, and things can happen at night,"

Kairi gave a smirk. "Are you worried about me, Saix?"

He laughed. "Maybe a little, no heart, remember? But there are some things not as…nice…as I am. I heard Xigbar talking about a 'red head girl outside' yesterday. I do not think it would be nice or wise for that matter to leave you out here by yourself."

Saix reached his hand out to her. Kairi, surprisingly, didn't refuse. She grabbed a hold of his hand and let him pull her up to his chest. She collided with his chest slightly, but not enough to faze him. She just stood there like that for a minute or two, leaning against his chest with his hands still wrapped around her wrists. Eventually she realized what she was doing and pulled away. She was beginning to like him. And more than just her simple crush that she had had on Sora or Riku. Kairi gave a blush and turned slightly. "So where is this new room of mine going to be? Wouldn't it be the same if I had a room in the castle? And I wouldn't be locked it, so I could escape."

Saix stiffened at her words. "I had already thought of that. That's why you are going to share my room. For your protection of course."

Kairi had to laugh at that. "Alright then, let's go to 'our' room."

He (can you believe it) blushed a little at what she said. Saix had to admit though; he was beginning to feel something more and more for this young girl. But, she really wasn't a girl anymore to be truthful. She had went through hardships and happy times. She had probably gone though everything except…that.

Saix could feel himself pulsing at the thought. Quickly he grabbed Kairi's for arm and created a dark portal. She walked through it willingly, not afraid at all. That too made him turned on even more.

Once they got inside of the castle he began leading her towards the room. The hallways were long and turned at odd times. It was like a never ending maze. Kairi was just happy to be up and moving again instead of having to stay in that cold prison. She already was beginning to feel more warm, thanks to Saix's jacket. _'Saix,'_ she thought. _'We really aren't all that different from each other, really. I-I guess that I could call him a friend. I have to admit though; I am starting to feel something more. Like I can actually tell him stuff and he'll listen. Not just half listen or walk away like Sora and Riku did. You know, I think I would be happy if I just stayed here. I wouldn't be alone; I would have Saix…Saix…'_

Kairi looked up and glanced at Saix. He had a x like scar between his eyes. It made her want to reach out and touch it. And his pointed ears, she loved those, not to mention his figure. He was nicely fit, and not over fit like some guys.

Saix felt her gentle fingers brush across his arm. It was tingling him and he was trying to keep control and not take her right there. He looked over at her and met her glance. "Is something wrong?"

Kairi just beamed and nodded a no. "You know Saix, I wouldn't mind staying here. I like it. That is, if you don't mind."

He stopped. They were just outside the room now. "Are you willing to give it all up, to give Sora and Riku up? For all this? You're throwing your life away."

A frown appeared on Kairi's face. "I wouldn't be giving my life up. I like your company, you listen to me. I-I like you Saix…"

If Saix would have had a heart it would of skipped a beat. Though he did feel something. Maybe, just maybe… "Kairi…"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Don't tell me no Saix!" she yelled. "Don't push me away! I've had that happen to many times in my life, I don't need it from you!"

Kairi leaned against him, causing him to fall against the wall. She pushed herself into him, hoping he got the idea. "I'm not a whore, over the past couple of days spending with you I began to realize what I really want. I want you Saix…"

Saix could feel his self control slipping more and more. "Kairi, I'm not going to push you away like the other two did. I am a nobody and nobodies do not possess hearts, but I can feel something Kairi. It's more than just lust. I know it."

He leaned down and gave her a hard kiss against her lips, she gasped, opening her mouth to him. He took this chance and slid his tongue into her, exploring her. They fought like that for what seemed like hours until they both needed air. Kairi loosened her grip against him, and Saix lead her to the room. Once they were in, he shut the door with his foot and gave her another heart stopping kiss. Kairi this time was able to gain dominance and slid her tongue into his mouth, tasting every nook and cranny of him. He gave a quiet moan, but did not back down.

Saix lifted his hands to the top of the jacket she wore and pulled the zipper down, making it fall off. Then came her pink outfit, which was off in a second. She stood there in front of him, reveling her body and soul. He pushed her back against the wall and began feeling her up. His hands trailed over her stomach, down her thighs, up over her breasts, and finally on the inside of her thighs, making her moan. Saix was glad at how responsive his touch was to her.

Finally Kairi couldn't take it anymore. She ripped off what remaining clothes Saix had on and pushed him over to the bed. Both of their bodies were radiating off heat. Saix now lay on his back on the bed, while Kairi was on top of him, trailing small kisses up his chest and over his neck. When she finally found his earlobe she nipped playfully at it, causing him to flip her so that he was on top. Her gave her a passion filled kiss as he squeezed one of her breasts. She moaned and arched her back to that she was leaning into him. Slowly he lay her back down and gently pushed himself into her, all rational thoughts having disappeared long ago.

Pain filled Kairi, but she heard his gentle, reassuring words in her ear. "Don't worry, Kairi. I won't hurt you, it will go away soon. Just relax."

Kairi gave a loud moan, and trusted herself upwards, making him go deeper into her. "Saix, faster!" she called out.

He just gave a grin and changed his slow, gentle thrusts into hard, fast ones. Soon after they both reached their climax, Saix and Kairi fell against the bed in exhaustion. Saix turned so that he was lying on his back and Kairi was leaning against him, her soft skin tickling his. They were both sweating and panting. "S-Saix, thank you." Kairi managed to make out.

He just gave her a smile and kissed her forehead. "You are the only person I ever want to be with, Saix. I enjoyed it for my first time." And just like that she fell asleep against him, and he too soon followed afterwards.

**XxXXxx**

Kairi woke to the shuffling of sheets. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Saix lying next to her. Memories from the past night engulfed her mind. She smiled. Kairi really did love him. You always find love in the most random of places.

Saix turned to face Kairi and kissed her on the lips. "Good morning."

She smiled. "Good morning."

Kairi could tell that something was bothering him, the look showed on her face. "Saix, what's wrong?"

"You said you loved me, and I you. You still love me, correct?"

Kairi just laughed. "Well of coarse, silly. Why wouldn't I?"

"Sora."

Kairi just gave him a confused look. Saix sat up in the bed and turned his back to her. "Sora is here, in the castle."

Kairi put her hand to her mouth. So he thought that she was just leave him like that? Kairi sat up and put her arms around his neck so that her breasts were leaning on his back. Her red hair mixed in with his blue hair. She trailed kisses down his neck and ear. "Saix, I'm not cruel. I said I loved you, I mean it. I love you and only you."

Saix grabber her and flipped her over, relief obviously on his face. He gave her one of those kisses that made you hungry for more. Slowly they progressed into another love making session.

**Well, what do you think? Bad, Good? Terrible or Great? Please tell me! I love this pairing and I had to make a fic for them. I am proud of my lemon too, it was the first real one that I wrote, so if you think its bad that's why. R&R xP **


End file.
